Dear Tsunayoshi, Count Me In
by CrackTactics
Summary: Singing was the only thing he liked, the only thing that stood between Dame Tsuna and cool. But the bullies at school didn't think that way, and they taught him that. Singing is girly. But when Mammon discovers this talent, what chaos will ensue for poor?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Before I start this story, I would like to inform you, the reader, of a few things. One, always read my notes. They ain't just here to look pretty. Two, if you have any ideas on what should transpire, and I think they're good, I'll give you credit and tie 'em in to the story. Three, I invite criticism, but not flames. If any are left in my review box they will be transferred to the Millefiore base and used to toast Byakuran's marshmallows. All right, and for those of you that don't already know the drill: I do not own KHR. It belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pairing:** Mammon/ViperxTsuna. Some of you may question this pairing, and I can see why. The idea to do it came to me as I was reading and Arobaleno27 fic and, when everyone else was paired with our most beloved Tunafish, poor Mammon was left out. Intrigued, I decided to see how many fics for this pairing actually _were_ on , and found only one. Plus, seeing as how it hadn't been updated for years, it looked abandoned. So, I took up a pledge. I, the most devoted lover of allx27 on the planet, will write for every rare pairing I can think of! So now that my little ramble and autobiography is finished, kick back and enjoy the damn story!

**Summary: **He always loved singing and song writing. And he was good at it too. It was the one thing that separated him from Dame Tsuna and, well, _somebody._ The bullies didn't exactly care for music though, and beat it into his brain. Singing=girly and stupid. But when Mammon hears this talent and sees it as an opportunity to make a quick buck, what chaos will ensue for poor Tsuna?

"It's kind of a funny story….."

That seemed to be how he always answered these types of questions. Well, in interviews at least. Everyone back home knew the reason, some way or another, but he never seemed to be able to tell the reporters about this, er, _touchy_ subject. But hey, this was the first time he was being interviewed when it wasn't a press conference. Why not go nuts? "So, you wanna know how I became famous? I've got to warn you, it' a very, _very_ long, exhausting, funny, sad, and sarcastic story. You sure you're up to this?" The young woman across from him blinked in surprise, as if shocked that she'd actually gotten him to say yes, which she probably was. As I've mentioned before, this _was_ the first time he'd answered this question, and reporters had been asking it for God only knows how long.

After a pause in which the woman tried to regain her composure, his eardrums were blasted by a long shriek that seemed to fill the room floor to ceiling with its frequency and pitch. This sent the young man, the very same one being interrogated, tumbling out of his chair in shock. The fangirl-screeching halted at once, replaced by worried inquiring like, "Are you okay Mr. Sawada?" Or "Do you need me to call the studio nurse?" Or Even "Please get up! If you get hurt, I'll be fired!" Oh yes, 'Mr. Sawada' snorted to himself, this girl was a thoughtful one indeed. "Don't worry, I've survived tougher than falling out of chairs. And by the way, don't call me Mr. Sawada, just Tsuna will do." The girl blushed, and looked at him with hands clasped and sparkles in her eyes. "Really! Oh my gosh, that's SO cool! Does that means we're friends now? Oh my gosh, Nakama's going to be SO jealous-!" She probably would've kept babbling on like a fangirl, but Tsuna stopped her there. "Actually, I'll only tell you the story on one condition. You cannot tell _anyone_, about this." "Huh? Why not?" she sounded disappointed, even going as far as to puff out her cheeks like a little child. It may have been considered adorable, I mean, she _was_ cute. But there's a little something within this tale that shows why Tsuna didn't think this way, also the reason why he couldn't let any reporters here about this self-proclaimed adventure of his.

"You see, Torimaki," he began coolly, which made her perk up her head. Had she done something wrong? She didn't usually act like this, but there was just something about the brunette that made her relax, as if she was back home talking to her cheerful friend Suki. They both had those same bright, warm smiles. And they had a way of making the room seem a little less dark. However, also like Suki, when he wanted to be, Tsuna could be _very_ scary. But from what she knew about Suki (and the inferences made on her part about Tsuna), Torimaki knew it took a lot to make them mad enough to play this card. She highly doubted pouting would make the cut, but something had set Tsuna off, so she must have done _something._ Either that, or Tsuna and Suki weren't as alike as she thought. Snapping out of her daze, she caught the tail end of Tsuna's talk. "….so just because I'm 'playing for the other team', people might get the wrong idea and stop listening to my work. Do you understand?" He didn't know why he was being so open with this girl. I mean, he had just told her his deepest darkest secret. And they had just met. And she was a _reporter_, someone with the power to end his career with just one secret. So why? Tsuna chuckled at the thought. Probably because she reminded him of Haru. He just hoped that didn't include the 'madly-in-love-with-him' aspect. He waited for her response, but she only stared at him blankly. "What did you say? I wasn't listening." He deadpanned and retreated to his corner of woe. How long did he just spend explaining? Five minutes? Ten? He was right. Haru was a terrible listener too. "Tsuna, can you just tell me the story now?" She looked like a child waiting for story time, and his years of looking after the kids had trained him on how to approach this situation. He chuckled softly, and spoke in an alluringly soft voice. Her expectant eyes widened at this. His aura had turned mysterious and inviting, quite different from the cheerful, loveable one he had earlier, but still just as charming. "Well, Tori-chan," he reverted to honorifics, knowing this would keep her alert due to the name change. "It all began when that money obsessed, cold, freak show-" Let's just say there were a lot of insults thrown a particular illusionist's way. "-heartless, yet loveable, psychopathic now-manager of mine heard me singing. I was then forcibly dragged from my home, put through the worst possible living conditions imaginable in grubby hotels, and, most of all," he paused, taking in her reaction as she at the moment thought him a kidnap victim. "taken on the most awesome, amazing, funny, actiony, exhausting, wonderful ride of my life. Not to mention I fell in love too." Oh yes, this would be a fun story to tell. And to think, he thought with the ghost of a smile so that he wouldn't ruin the atmosphere for his listener, it all started with a song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay my lovies. Sumimasen for the slow update! The beginning is a little angsty, but let me clear something up. I. HATE. ANGST. I will make up for it with a super-cheery-laugh-your-ass-off body and ending. Capishe? Once again, I apologize for the Tunafish abuse! J**

He began with the generic, "It all started when…."

"….will you learn, Dame Tsuna?"

The bullies laughed. It was an ugly, ragged sound, one you automatically associated with trouble. And boy, was Tsuna in it, though he didn't see why. He had just come out of the music room, writing in his songbook, singing a song they had learned in class-

"Don't you know by now? Singing is for girls."

He internally groaned. Not this again! He admits, he should have learned by now not to sing in front of the guys at school, but it was as if music triggered something inside him, and once it had its grip, it compelled him to do things the logical mind would never allow.

A shove.

Like do something that will surely get you beat up.

A kick.

He really was a Dame Tsuna.

A punch.

Never again, he thought as black crawled at the edge of his vision. No more singing for Dame Tsuna.

**This is clearly a time skip.**

"OMIGOSH are you okay are you hurt oh my poor baby you're so brave I wanna hug you and squeeze you you're so brave come here-!"

"TORIMAKI!", said Dame Tsuna shouted. Gosh, she really lived up to her name, didn't she?* "Just….relax, okay? Of course I'm okay! That was years ago!"

She let this set in, as if realizing how idiotic her statement sounded only now. "Oh, well, continue!"

**Skipping time obviously.**

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT?" he whisper screamed(something you can only do when you have to be quiet but are having a panic attack internally)as he searched under his bed. He had torn up his bedroom looking, but it…. it was gone! And it wasn't as if he could ask if anyone had seen it! He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

He had put years of effort and feelings into that songbook, and he had lost it. Or, rather, since he would never lose his songbook, one of his friends had taken it. And now they had blackmail material on him. Perfect.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

"HIEEEEE!"

In all his panic, he had forgotten that everyone would be coming up from dinner any minute. Wait, dinner!

"You're too late by the way. The food's all gone."

This time, his stomach did the groaning, as if mourning the loss of a perfectly good meal. Though Tsuna's brain did not have time to think of such things, he did sympathize. He had to find his book. He had to ask… Reborn. Once again, perfect. But he had to try.

"Um…Reborn? You didn't happen to see a, um, little book anywhere, did you?"

Reborn actually snorted. "You finally decide to read, and you lose the book? You really are a baka. No, I haven't in any case. Ask Fon."

"F-fon? Why? What does Fon have to do with this?"

Reborn smirked at the brunette's clueless ness. "He's usually more observant than anyone else. If someone took it at the meeting, Fon would have noticed."

"Meeting? You mean…WHY DID YOU HOST AN ARCOBALENO COUNCIL IN MY ROOM?"

"Because I felt like it. Now get going!" The hitman punctuated this last sentence with a kick to the backside out the door.

**"Hey, what are you doing?" Oh, you know, skipping time.**

"Oh! You guys play a game with a fake mafia? Omigosh, that's so cool!" Torimaki squealed.

"If only you knew the truth…" Tsuna muttered under his breath. "Now could you stop interrupting and let me continue the story?"

"Oh! I apologize. Please, continue."

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand absently through his spiky locks. "Now where was I…?"

**Roses are red, Violets are fine. Right now I am, Skipping time.**

Reborn had told him where to find the ex-Arcobaleno, but it was still a challenge getting to talk to him. For one thing, they had to wait until there was nobody around to talk as to not blow Fon's cover (he was being tracked by Verde's men). Second, Tsuna was already extremely winded from running full speed all the way there, and it was taking all he had to force out words between pants. How Fon could even understand him, Tsuna had no idea.

"Come to think of it…" Fon started, though he was still apprehensive whether or not he wanted to tell Tsuna of the notebooks whereabouts. Something gave him a bad feeling about this.

"Well, Tsuna, do you, er, _know_ why we had a meeting in the first place?"

"Eh? Well, no, not really…" he hadn't even stopped to consider it in his panic, well, not that Reborn would have told him anyway. But the way Fon said this, well, Tsuna was starting to get his own bad feeling.

Fon sighed through his nose. Of course he wouldn't know yet. "We were discussing financial issues. The Vongola have gone broke. And worse still, Mammon was using his psychic abilities to find a moneymaking source, and he found a notebook in your room. Then he got this evil glint in his eyes and dissipated. Have a nice night."

Tsuna promptly fainted.

**That's it. What? Were you expecting more? I'm only a fangirl!**

And that was my attempt at a second chapter. Also, I have question. Who do you want to be seme and uke? I'm honestly indifferent. Give me your answer please. By the way ***Torimaki- Japanese for fangirl. **Until next time! By the way, big thank you to Ginshi-chan, who told me of the srew-up tha happened when I uploaded this, and an even BIGGER thank you to Phantom Hitman 1412 for her advice on how to upload this chapters! The next chapter should actually be out tonight or tomorrow. see you then! :) Oh, and it will be longer than these past two, I promise you.


End file.
